Sanitary wares of thermoformed polymethylmethacrylate reinforced with compact polyester filled with fiberglass are known on the market, but the preparation of such articles shows some disadvantages, which can be summarized as follows:
(a) the need to carry out compacting and rolling operations, with heavy increase of production costs, on the manufactured items, in order to obtain reinforcing layers free from cavities and to orient the fiberglass in a parallel arrangement to the surface of the same manufactured item; such cavities, as known, compromise the stiffness of the item, and its resistance to temperature cycles;
(b) impossibility of automating the rolling and compacting process with very high costs, which cannot be borne by these types of products, because of the strong differences in shape and size of the articles produced;
(c) hygienic-sanitary problems deriving from the need of operating manually and with consequent possibility of the operators breathing vapors of monomers during the course of the operations.